Emmett's Back!
by WhyFightAnEclipseWhenTheresJaz
Summary: Charlie is called to arrest a Cullen. Guess who! Emmett! But Emmett's not alone. Laughing is guaranteed. Charlie Emmett Renesmee! XD


**Charlie's POV**

I walked into the station at 7:00 in the morning, much like every other morning. I greeted Greg, a leaving officer, while walking back to my cubical. Once I got to my small room I turned on the old piece of junk that was my computer.

You would think, working at an important building such as a police office we would have fast speed, newer computers, but we don't. No, instead we have old senior citizen computers. I swear Bella's computer is faster then these, and that's really saying something.

I sighed as the desktop came up. I hung my coat on the back of my chair and sat down. I clicked open the documents on the computer, looking through them for any new cases. But like every morning, nothing.

This place was as dead as a corpse. This place never got an action. Not much even goes on in this small town of Forks, Washington. The biggest thing that happened around here was a party the Cullen's have. They throw parties that belong in Hollywood, not here. Yet, even with big blow outs, we're never needed.

I still didn't really like the Cullen's, even if Bella was one now. Okay, it's not really the Cullen's, more Edward. I will never understand why Bella went back to him, even after all he made her go through for those few months last year. I would have been happy if Bella went with Jacob instead, but being a good father I left her to choose her course in life.

Sometimes I think I would have been a better father if I would have made her go with Jake, but then she probably would have been mad at me and I don't want my only child mad at me forever. But she seemed to really get better when she was with Jacob. He helped put her back together when Edward left her behind, only for him to come back and reclaim her.

I tapped my fingers on the table, looking through the documents that were on the screen.

The worst crime we got lately was Michel Newton and Jessica Stanley in a compromise situation in the grocery store parking lot, last week. Not necessarily the blood-pumping kind of crime. More like the color-draining-from-face kind of crime. And that was last week, at the beginning of the week, Monday. The station has been dead for a while and probably will be for a while more.

I started quietly whistling to myself, trying to pass the time. I scooted my chair backwards a little and peeked around the corner at Tom, seeing him doing the same thing, drumming his fingers on the table.

"Hey, Tom. Cards?" I asked pulling them out from a draw and he nodded, pulling his chair over to my cubical.

I shuffled the cards and started dealing them out when my phone started ringing. I was shocked. I looked at Tom, who was just as shocked looking as I was, to the phone, then back to Tom. I snatched the phone up on the 5th ring.

"Chief Swan," I said into the phone, practically giddy, hoping for a real crime.

"Yeah, Charlie, it's Greg. I just passed two kids on the side of the road. Emmett, the big Cullen, is with a smaller girl and I think they're playing chicken on the main road. You might what to check it out. I don't wanna come out and have to scoop up squashed kid tonight." He chuckled.

"Thanks, Greg. I'll get right on that. Have a nice night and tell your wife I said hello."

"Okay, will do. Bye, Charlie." I hung up the phone after he did.

"I gotta go, Tom. Some kids are playing on the street." I grabbed my coat and threw it on since it started raining. It was pounding on the metal roof.

"Have fun." He rolled his eyes. I slapped his back as I walked over to the exit.

"Oh, I'm sure I will." I muttered walking out the door. I ran to my car as the rain was coming down in bucketfuls. Why would kids even want to play in miserable weather like this, anyway, I would never know.

I didn't bother going fast and putting the sirens on. If the kids were smart enough they wouldn't be playing in the streets. And I guess I can't actually say kids because, if Greg was right about who it was, Emmett was about 19. I'm very surprised at how childish he was. Even at his age, Carlisle and Esme should keep a better eye on him.

We don't have to bother with the Cullen's much, but when we do it's always Emmett. He seems to be the trouble maker of the family. They are all very behaved, except him. And when he is behaving, which I see rarely, he is quite an amazing young man. He's so polite and charming and funny, but he can't always keep it up.

I slowed down as I spotted a big guy, Emmett, run across the road in front of the car two ahead of me, making it jam on the breaks and honk. He was in the middle of the road and his eyes flashed in my direction, like he knew I was there. He disappeared into the woods, on the other side. My eyes travelled over to were he began.

A smaller girl stood there, easily recognized as my grand-daughter, Renesmee.

She didn't try to run from me like Emmett did. I pulled up to the shoulder and shut the car off. I climbed out and smiled at Renesmee.

"Hey, sweetie, what are you doing out here?" I asked. The rain still fell down and still in buckets, so I pulled out my hat from my coat pocket. "It's pouring." Why would Bella let her out in the first place?

"Um, Uncle Emmy made me!" She yelled, throwing her small hands up in the air. "He dragged my out of the house!" She shook her head back and forth, making water spray from the ends of her long bronze hair.

"Okay, okay. Calm down honey." I walked up to her and pulled her into a small hug. I noticed she got taller from the last time I saw her, which was about two weeks ago. I still had to kneel down to her height but she was still much taller. She stood to about my belly button, compared to my hip from last time. "Now, why did Emmett make you come out with him?"

"He- He wanted me to play with him," she said pulling out of the hug and crossing her arms.

Bring a little kid to play in the road? I better never see him with his own child. "And did Emmett make you play in the road?"

"Well, no. I picked the game. He just wanted to play with me, but I wanted to see..." Her sentence trailed off and I got curious as to what she was about to say.

"You wanted to see what?" I pressed.

"Uh, I just wanted to see... How good Emmett was. I wanted to see if he was better then Jasper was."

So I guess Emmett isn't the only immature one, "Jasper plays chicken, too?" I questioned and she nodded.

"Yeah, you want to play, pappy?" She tugged on my hand, pulling me towards the road as a car came by.

"No, Renesmee. You can't do that. You might make someone crash or you might get hurt." I stood back up, my knees cracking. I held onto her hand so she wouldn't make a dash across the road. "But do you want to go sit in the car?" I was soaked to the bone, so I knew she would have to be too.

"I can't get hurt, silly." She tried getting her hand back and, let me tell you, that little girl has some strength behind her. She ignored my question about getting in the car, so I took that as a no.

"Yes you can, honey. You're not indestructible." I smiled at her, thinking she's all mighty and powerful. She was totally oblivious to the real world in front of her.

I swear to god the next words I heard came out of her mouth, but a by passing car drowned it out, making me debate it. "That's what you think."

"What did you say?"

"Huh?" She asked, looking completely confused so I figured I just was hearing things.

"Never mind. Where's mommy?"

She shrugged, not caring, "I don't know." She stood on her tiptoes, watching as another car neared and she tried pulling her hand out of mine and she did. She hand slipped out of mine, but I was quick and grabbed the back of her shirt.

I wonder if Edward and Bella know where she was. That she was with Emmett, who ran off after seeing me, hoping not to get caught, but if I don't catch him I'm still calling Carlisle and Esme. I wonder if they were really ready for kids. Maybe they should have waited when they were positive they wanted one.

"I've been looking for you Renesmee!" I heard a voice say from behind me and I turned to see non-other then Emmett. He looked worried, but too bad I already saw him running. But he should really try for an acting career. "I was so worried! How many times do I have to tell you not to play in the street? Jasper needs to stop- I mean, Edward has to stop teaching you those things."

Wow, he's really trying to get me to hate Edward, isn't he? Does he really want me to come to his house, busting down the door, with a S.W.A.T. Team, if I need to, and run away with Ness and Bella forever? Because I will do that if it calls for it.

"It wasn't daddy, Emmy! It was you!" she screamed at him. She really loved her dad, I guess.

"And Jasper!" he yelled back.

"You're stupid." She said sticking her tongue out, something she learned from Alice most likely.

And that's not good language for someone her age. "Rensmee, don't say that. Emmett is a bright young man."

She surprised me when she snorted loudly, "Emmett, bright? Yeah right." Why does she sound so much older then she actually is?

"I am bright, you stud-muffin!"

"Nimrod!"

"Tard!"

"Wow. You're really going to keep up that game?" Renesmee's eyes flashed to Emmett and he suddenly looked serious.

"Way to take Alice's line," Emmett said rolling his eyes.

Renesmee frowned, "I'm telling mommy!" This whole thing was so confusing. I was still trying to out what that exchange between them was about, just before Renesmee started crying.

I just decided to take the easy way out, "Emmett, give me your wrists."

He did what I said, but questioned me, "Are you going to arrest me officer?" He chuckled, just as I slapped on the handcuffs.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do. Please come with me." I pushed him to the car, "Come on, Renesmee," I said waving my hand and she ran up next to me.

"...Why Charlie!? Why!?" We weren't even in the car and he was already annoying me. I decided to just ignore it, it's for the best.

I opened the car door and he got in and I shut the door behind him. I opened the passenger door and Renesmee hopped in. I know she's too young to be sitting in the front seat, but, hey, you can't let her sit with the criminal, now can you?

She easily got up in the seat and by the time it took me to run around the front of the car she was already buckled. I just sat down on the seat in my drenched clothes. I guess I'll have to clean it tonight... Or I can just let it dry out on its own, but then I'll have a stench to deal with.

"... Don't ignore me! Carlisle is going to be so pissed! Please let me off the hook!" Emmett kept going on and on. It's always like this when I arrest him.

"I have arrested you multiple times, Emmett. I'm sure they won't mind one extra time. But why would you bring Renesmee out? That's really dangerous."

"I will not speak without a lawyer!" I could picture him pounding the seat with his fist, but since they were handcuffed that wasn't possible.

"Emmett, shut it! I am serious! What made you do that?" I snapped.

He sighed dramatically, "I wanted to see if she was better then Jasper." My god! Are you serious? Maybe I should stop by their house and yell at all of them to knock off the crap and act their age. I really hoped Bella wasn't as irresponsible as Emmett and Jasper are.

"Oh, Emmett! You will _never _beat mommy! She's the best one at the game," Renesmee declared, trying to turn around in her seat belt.

I sighed, I really don't have the patients for this, "Renesmee, please sit still." She sat back down, staring intently out the window, just like Bella used to do.

"Please, please, please, let me go Charlie!" He sat forward then slammed back into the seat.

"Emmett, stop it now!" I glared at him through the mirror. I really wished that I didn't know the person I held in the back seat right now. That would make it easier to ignore. The fact that I knew how well behaved the Cullen's are... used to be... it's hard to believe Emmett _Cullen _would act like this. Like a child of seven, not an adult of nineteen. I wonder why Carlisle and Esme decided to adopt such childish children. Maybe there was something wrong with him? I can never say it didn't cross my mind more then once. I can't say that thought hasn't crossed my mind before.

"But-" He started in a whiny tone.

"No! No buts! You are going to the station, I am calling your parents and they are coming to get you. Now behave and act your age. I don't want to hear one more word come out of your mouth." I growled. He was really starting to push me over the edge.

"You just told me to act my age. If I act my age you wouldn't be telling me what to do." He smirked. He _thought_ he got me.

"Well, Emmett Cullen, if you acted your age in the first place I wouldn't be telling you what to do, now would I?" Now it was my turn to smirk.

"Um....?" He trailed off, not knowing what to say.

_That's what I thought_. I smiled, pulling into the police station.

I got out and opened the back door, letting Emmett out. "Let's go." The three of us ran through the rain and up the steps, walking into the warm dry air of the station.

"Hey, Emmett." Tom waved, peeking around the corner of his cubical.

"Yo, Tom." He nodded in his direction since he couldn't wave.

"Renesmee, go over there by Tom. Tom this is Renesmee. Renesmee, Tom." She started over, talking about how Emmett got arrested once again. "I'll be right out." She nodded and continued talking.

Emmett has been arrested multiple times, so almost everyone knew him by name. But only him, as he was the only person we have in here almost weekly.

"In." I said pointing to the cell and he obeyed. "I'm calling your parents."

"Uh huh." He turned around, "Will you at least un-cuff me?" I took my keys off my belt loop and took my cuffs off without a word. "Thanks." I nodded, leaving the room.

I walked back to my cubical and plopped down, rubbing my temples, "That kid is a handful."

Tom chuckled, "He sure is funny, though."

"Not helping." He just rolled his eyes.

"Pappy! Can we go play in the rain?" Renesmee asked, pulling on my hand.

"Pappy has a headache, Renesmee." Her eyes scrunched and her mouth opened into a small 'O' shape. She stalked off to the direction of the stalls, leaving the door wide open.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! You gave pappy a headache! I'm going to have Rosey whoop your butt! Now he won't play with me." There was a clanging noise and I jumped up, running over.

Renesmee was glaring at Emmett and there was a chair lying on the floor. That's what caused the loud noise. Emmett was wide eyed. "Renesmee, what are you doing?"

She looked up at me with her puppy dog eyes. "Nothing, Pappy."

**This is a one shot for the forum of the wonderful Stella. If you liked it go you her forum and vote for me or read other one shot stories like this one. It's called The Two Sides of Twilight. Review!**


End file.
